An embedded universal integrated circuit card (embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Card, eUICC), also referred to as an embedded subscriber identity module (embedded Subscriber Identity Module, eSIM), is a secure element that may be used by a plurality of communications operators to remotely manage a subscriber. Usually, the eUICC may be placed in a user terminal (for example, a smartphone) through insertion or welding. A user may choose to subscribe to one or more communications operators based on the user's requirement, and download, by using a local profile assistant (local profile assistant, LPA) deployed in the user terminal, a profile (profile) provided by a subscribed communications operator. After the profile is installed in the eUICC, the user terminal may access an operator network (for example, a 2G/3G/4G network) that matches the profile.
However, an LPA may also be deployed in the eUICC. When an LPA is deployed in both the user terminal and the eUICC, and the profile needs to be downloaded, the LPA in the user terminal and the LPA in the eUICC conflict, and the profile cannot be downloaded. It can be learned that how to download a profile when an LPA is deployed in both a user terminal and an eUICC is a technical problem that is urgent to be resolved.